Solstice
by All Originality Lost
Summary: A humanoid created by a lonely child prodigy; Model V993GSM2, that was the codename given to the result, Allen Walker. Labeled as a miracle, but said humanoid was void of all emotions, because he lacks something that could not be made, a heart. Laven, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own -man or Vocaloid.

A/N: This is inspired by the song Kokoro/ Kiseki by Vocaloids Rin and Len Kagamine.

Oh and Detective Luki XWDAX (formerly known as xXWingedDemonAngelXx) has a similar fic entitled "KOKORO". She published it before us and we had sought her permission in using the song as our base. **We did not plagiarize her in any way.** We just drew inspiration from the same things.

* * *

**Prologue**

Normal POV

**December 25th 2009**

_Model V993GSM2, ready for activation._

_Activation in progress._

_First phase complete._

_Countdown sequence initiated._

_From 10..._

_Systems all clear._

_9..._

_Second phase complete._

_8..._

_Backup systems all green._

_7..._

_Prepared to be launched._

_6..._

_Launching system._

_5..._

_Cables unattached._

_4..._

_Communication systems interfacing._

_3..._

_Electrical supply inserted & secure._

_2..._

_Final checkup – WARNING. V993GSM2 condition unstable, virus detected._

_1..._

_Model V993GSM2 mal-_

_Ejection program inserted._

_Malfunctioning halted._

_Virus successfully purged out._

_Model incomplete, ejected safely._

* * *

The child scientist frantically ejected the humanoid. Running over to his model, he took in the sight that he had not programmed. Instead of brown hair, his model had glistening, white hair. The model's arm was a mangled mess of red, and a weird scar ran down its pale face.

"Good morning, can you hear me?" The scientist said, jumping and waving in the humanoid's face as he was several inches shorter.

"Yes, voice level 72.67%, Professor," Model V993GSM2 deadpanned, its eyes slowly opened, and revealing lifeless grey pupils.

"Run a thorough scan in your system, check your primary functions and tell me what you are." The red headed child professor ordered.

Complex codes ran through the humanoid's eyes, "All systems working properly, slight damage to the hair, arm and face. I am Model V993GSM2, a humanoid designed and created by you, Lavi Bookman, aged 12, my professor. My functions are that of a human and I am created just for the purpose of acting human. I am also of the male gender and of age 16."

"The way you speak isn't very humanly… Wait, what? Male?" Lavi was choking on his saliva, "But… but I programmed you to be of the female…"

The professor thought for a while and then let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the virus had not done much damage, well the most major one was that of the gender change. Scratching the back of his head, he announced excitedly regardless of the gender change, "But still excellent! And drop the 'professor'. Now, to give you a name…"

The child scientist eyed the robot for a while before rambling, "Hm, how about Kanda? Nah, it sounds too violent. Or Lenalee? Ugh, no. it's meant for the female you. Maybe Allen? It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Okay! From now on your name would be Allen… uh…Allen Walker!"

* * *

Dee: And another multi chapter fic! Don't worry, this is only the prologue.  
Keely: Yup, and this probably won't exceed 5 chapters.  
Dee: Anyways, I'm gonna shamelessly beg for reviews. On your knees, Keely!  
Keely: Why the hell do I have to be disgraced along with you…  
Dee: Because you know you want reviews.  
Izzy, Dee & Keely: So people, be a dear and review. ((:

-Izzy, Dee & Keely


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own –man.

* * *

_The child scientist eyed the robot for a while before rambling, "Hm, how about Kanda? Nah, it sounds too violent. Or Lenalee? Ugh, no. it's meant for the female you. Maybe Allen? It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Okay! From now on your name would be Allen… uh…Allen Walker!"_

* * *

The humanoid remained emotionless but nodded. He then scanned his surroundings carefully. He knew exactly what everything was – the computers, the walls etc. It has all been imputed in his 'memory'.

And according to that 'memory', today is Christmas, a holiday where the whole family gathers together and celebrate the joy of giving.

"That is… snow." Allen pointed to the white slushy chunks of snow lying still outside of the window.

"Yup, it's the winter after all. You like it, don't you?" Lavi affirmed.

The gently falling snow reflected by the humanoid's glassy orbs sang out a melancholic tune.

"No, I do not like it. It looks like the world crumbled down in bits and pieces."

Lavi did nothing but to ruffle Allen's hair slightly before it fell dejectedly back to his side.

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Lavi said after a long silence. "But don't let that bother you; it's your birthday today, as well as Christmas. So it's worth a celebration." His voice was masked by fake cheeriness.

Another wave of silence elapsed.

"Birthday," Allen voiced out. "The day or anniversary of one's birth. I was born? I am not human." He declared effortlessly.

"Get this clear, you **are** human. I literally created and gave birth to you. I want none of these things about you **not** being human." Lavi suddenly grasped Allen's shoulders so hard that Allen could do nothing but nod. And he said it with such ferocity too, which might almost lead you to forget that he was still a kid.

"Like I said, it's Christmas and your birthday coupled together, therefore a celebration is needed. So, what better way than to do it right here with me? Now let's see, I have a present somewhere for you…" Lavi then went off to a stack of presents and began ransacking it.

Not surprisingly, Lavi need not attempt to apologize for his behavior earlier on, but that was not what was bothering Allen.

Allen knew. Knew that Lavi was supposed to celebrate Christmas with his kin and close ones. Even if it was Allen's 'birthday', his family should have come first. So he asked.

"Lavi, why aren't you celebrating Christmas with your family?" It was just an innocent question, but it did not spark off any verbal reactions from Lavi himself.

Allen was sure that the moment he had finished his sentence, Lavi had stiffened for a moment, but regained his composure fast enough for the human eye to not catch at all. But Allen _is_ a humanoid after all.

"Here it is! It's a Sakura seedling. Too bad we can't plant it in the midst of winter. Guess we have to do it in spring then," Lavi held out the pot and shrugged before placing it in Allen's hands, successfully evading Allen's question.

Allen also knew the traditions of Christmas, including the gift exchange, but…

"I have nothing to give back to you." Allen said honestly.

Lavi seemed to ponder for a while before replying, "Well, I guess a kiss on t-"

The moment 'kiss' was mentioned, Allen went through its definition.

_To join lips in respect, affection, love, passion, etc._

Fair enough. Allen would offer this 'gift' to him then.

Lavi was cut off of his sentence when Allen bent down and presented his own 'gift' to him. It was a quick peck, no sexual feelings involved or any lingering feeling left behind. But it did have a not-so-adverse impact on Lavi though.

"- the cheek would do." Lavi was stunned, before snapping back to reality. "Even though we're both males," He whispered quietly to himself before an incredible hue of red formed on his cheeks.

Oh how Lavi was blushing now.

"Are you… blushing?" Allen questioned hesitantly, perhaps afraid of what happened just now when he asked about his family.

"No, of course not! It's just the chilly wind blowing in that's making my face look like that. Don't question it anymore!" Lavi denied rather agitatedly before slamming himself into Allen and wrapping his arms over him, rubbing his face against his chest in the process.

"Hush now, it's alright. I believe you. Trust me." Allen gently cooed to Lavi.

After all, Lavi Bookman was just a mere 12 year old boy.

* * *

**March 20th 2010**

Winter died down. The long anticipated spring, well, at least to Lavi who seemed suddenly more energetic than Allen, had arrived. Remember that it was _Allen's_ present.

The breeze blowing still had a touch of the winter chill, causing Lavi to shudder slightly. The signs of winter were still present, the grass was slightly damp and small blankets of snow could still be seen. But nevertheless, spring had arrived.

Lavi, the professor who hasn't quite reached his adolescence, was seen in the massive yard just in front of the laboratory.

During the few months Allen had interacted with Lavi, he had learned that Lavi was a loner. He had no social interaction with the outside world, and had rarely stepped out of the laboratory except to go out to the yard on an occasional fine day.

A few visitors come and go, mostly people who came to bring his meals, and Allen's too. Lavi had programmed Allen to be able to take meals. Perhaps it was due to the virus earlier, but Allen had an insatiable appetite which resulted to the various people who had go to the laboratory carrying carts after carts of food.

The laboratory itself consisted of everything needed for a tiny apartment, and all Allen needed was just a small space for him to recharge over the night. Apparently Lavi didn't like this; his face always showed displeasure when Allen tells him that he'll need to recharge. It usually ends up with Lavi muttering something along the lines of "A heart is needed..."

The small Sakura seedling had blossomed; Lavi had taken it out to plant it. Allen merely stood beside Lavi, who was squatting down patiently digging a hole for the seedling, like a statue.

After a while, Lavi stood up and observed the hole he had dug. Seemingly satisfied, Lavi put the shovel aside and asked Allen to fill the watering can with water. He then gently uprooted the seedling and placed it firmly in the hole, careful not to damage the roots and quickly buried the hole with rich soil. Lavi was so engrossed in doing so that he hadn't even noticed that Allen had come back until Allen held out the watering can to his face.

A shocked Lavi stumbled back, tripping over a stone and falling on his arse.

"Ouch! What was that for, Allen?" Lavi exclaimed, rubbing the ankle that had injured itself during the fall.

"I was simply passing you the watering can," Allen replied, holding a hand out to Lavi.

Lavi scowled, knowing that it was true, and accepted the hand offered to him. Allen promptly set Lavi back onto his feet.

"Give me that," Lavi grumbled childishly, snatching the watering can from Allen, before kneeling beside the seedling, and watering it.

"I'm sorry," Allen apologized as it was common courtesy and he was programmed to be a gentleman, but Lavi didn't reply.

Lavi, instead, secured the plant, making sure that it was firm. Allen kneeled down beside him, wanting to contribute some sort of help. Allen understood the logistics of planting. But maybe he didn't know exactly how to help. Thus resulted into this.

"Here, Lavi. I have something for you."

"For me? Aw, you shouldn't have."

"It's nothing really. Just soil."

Allen held out his hands and dumped a whole handful of fertilized soil into Lavi's hands.

Lavi could not react to this just he just stared at the soil and his mouth hanging by just an inch or two.

"For the seedling." Allen clarified. Thus deeming Lavi not qualified to receive a handful of soil from Allen.

Lavi laughed. Laughed a wholeheartedly laugh. And patiently placed the soil onto the base of the seedling. Then, he got up, brushed off the dirt on his hands and took Allen's hands into his.

He flipped them over, and gently traced his fingers along Allen's palm lines, removing the soil and dirt on his palm. Allen could only stare at Lavi for this little act of affection before he tenderly placed it back by the side.

Allen did not fidget.

"There, done," he declared, turning to face Allen, his lips pulled up into an obvious smile, all unhappy feelings forgotten.

Allen looked at him for a second, and blinked.

"Why do you smile?" he asked curiously.

That one question alone managed to dampen Lavi's mood effectively.

With a small frown, he explained, "That's because I'm contended."

The unwelcomed silence came. Allen's eyes were staring blankly back at Lavi.

Lavi tried to laugh it off, but it just sounded… _weak_.

Exasperated, he sighed, "There, I'll teach you."

* * *

-insert the customary "review please" here-

-I.D.K


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own –man.

* * *

_Exasperated, he sighed, "There, I'll teach you."_

_

* * *

_

"Let me show you the happiness and sadness of mankind. You ought to remember it." Lavi said as he closed his eyes and started singing a happy tune. Allen gazed at him, listening to the song. The tune was so melodic and calming, it was almost hypnotic.

Lavi laughed, he could not even recall the last time he had sung. Perhaps it was before Allen was born? Or was it before his mother left him to live all alone? Pushing those thoughts aside, Lavi said, "Now it's your turn!" gesturing to Allen.

"How does this explain anything?" Allen questioned his orders.

"Look around, don't you feel happy now that it's spring?" Lavi explained poorly.

Allen listened obediently, glancing around the yard. True, he preferred this to the cold, dark winter. But unfortunately, he didn't really feel anything.

"Well?" Lavi prompted impatiently.

"I apologize, but I don't understand at all," Allen admitted honestly.

Resisting the urge to pull his hair out of its roots, he silently cursed under his breath before asking Allen to just try to sing like he did a while ago.

With a shrug, the humanoid obeyed. He opened his mouth and tried to sing, but all that came out of his mouth were the monotonous lyrics of the song his professor had sung so brilliantly. There was no emotion, though the melody and tune were sung perfectly.

Being a robot, even though Lavi did not impute singing into Allen's 'memory', he could still sing like any normal human, perhaps even better. But what he lacked was emotion. At this point of time, Lavi looked so disappointed. He clenched his fist, but didn't give up.

"Here, try this one. Try to put some emotion into it." Lavi sang a different song, this one full of sadness and resentment. Allen imitated, failing miserably. This time, all that could be heard was screeches of differing in pitch in Allen's pathetic attempt to put emotion in his singing.

"Just keep practicing," Lavi sighed and gave Allen a gentle pat.

* * *

**August 10****th**** 2012 **

"Lavi, wake up. It's time to eat," Allen called. He was carrying two plates of blueberry pancakes that the servants left to the table when Lavi leapt from behind him.

"Ha ha! Did you get scared?" Lavi teased, only to see Allen calmly putting the plates down on the dining table. "Right…" He trailed off, placing both hands on his heart.

"Lavi, isn't it your birthday today?" Allen grinned courteously, "You're turning fifteen."

"That's right!" Lavi jumped up beside Allen, "Hey! I'm finally taller than you!" He mocked, pushing his palm down lightly against the top of Allen's head. "Heh, you're one year older but still SHORTER."

Allen brushed the palm off his head and turned to Lavi, who was now sticking his tongue at him.

"Happy Birthday, Lavi," Allen wished as he hugged his professor suddenly. Lavi was shocked at first, but hugged back tightly when he regained his composure.

"I did not have a gift so I thought a hug would be appropriate," Allen explained as he pulled away. The humanoid smiled, but it was an empty smile. He had learned to smile and grin long ago, but none of them were genuine. A robot didn't have a heart after all.

Lavi Bookman returned the smile painfully.

* * *

**April 24****th**** 2015**

"Allen! ALLEN!" Lavi yelled hysterically. The humanoid was no where to be seen in the humongous laboratory. Usually he would appear once his name was called but today was different.

After Allen started having some mechanical glitches, Lavi found out that there was something wrong with the wires inside him. Ever since he told Allen about having a small surgery to fix him up, he started dodging Lavi as much as he possibly could.

This was no doubt Lavi's fault. Once the word 'surgery' was brought up, Allen instinctively looked through its definition.

_The art of removing diseased parts and implanting brand new parts by manual or operative procedures._

Allen didn't like the sound of being operated on and swiftly went into hiding. Who could blame him? No one likes being opened up and meddled with from the inside. Lavi had been searching frantically for about an hour or so. That's when he heard Allen's malfunction acting up.

A loud screech came from the room beside Lavi. Allen's monitors had a problem and would produce a loud screeching sound every time he tried to bend down. He was in the guest room and most likely attempted to crawl under the bed.

"Gotcha!" Lavi mocked. Hide and seek was over. He tightened his grip on his rodeo ropes and crept into the room next door. Predictably, he found Allen underneath the bed, peeking out from the wrong side of the mattress. The humanoid was really terrible at hiding. Or maybe Lavi was just an incredible seeker.

The professor grabbed his creation's feet and dragged him out. Pulling his ropes over the robot's hands, Lavi felt Allen trying hard to break free. Of course, he failed to escape.

"I'm not letting you 'remove my parts' or 'add new ones'," Allen announced. "I strongly suggest that you don't tie me up. Please, you should listen."

"Just shut up and let me drag you to the operating room. Hey, take it as a free ride if you must." Lavi teased, claiming his victory.

He was an idiot. Lavi did not listen to Allen but he should have. Lavi had forgotten what he programmed Allen to do after all. Apparently, Allen had deemed that he was in 'danger' and automatically did what he had to do to 'survive'. It was a defense scheme that Lavi had input in Allen with the rest of his 'memory'.

Since Lavi bounded both Allen's arms and legs, the only body part Allen could use to injure Lavi was his mouth. There Lavi was, perfectly in place. His creator's right wrist shimmered in front of Allen's eyes. Lavi was still tightening the ropes on the humanoid's arms when Allen's solid mechanical teeth clamped down on his wrist.

The young prodigy fell back in pain, grabbing his right hand. A thick warm liquid oozed out of the wound. Unable to bear with the pain, he left Allen tied on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I already warned you." Allen said nonchalantly.

"Damn it, the stupid mechanism!" Lavi cursed loudly as he pulled out a small green handkerchief from his lab coat's pocket.

He quickly went to treat his wound before going back to Allen.

"I'll let you go, but you have to promise to not attack me and let me perform the surgery," Lavi said seriously, his previous cheerful demeanor gone.

"I do not want to go through with this surgery," Allen stated directly.

"It is for your own good. If you do not behave, I'm afraid that I'll have no choice but to shut you down for a while," Lavi threatened half-heartedly.

Allen seemed to consider it for a few seconds, before hesitating and resigned to his fate.

"Fine," the robot gave in.

This time, Allen didn't run away. He followed instructions obediently and Lavi managed to fix his flaws in half the initial estimated time. Allen really was an excellent humanoid.

"Is your hand alright?" Allen asked, gesturing at the white bandage Lavi had fastened around his wrist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you…" The young adult retorted childishly.

"You programmed me to do that."

"Hush, never speak of this moment again!" Lavi ordered with finality.

* * *

**February 16****th**** 2019 **

Lavi Bookman was not having a good day. After the nightmares from last night, he was having flashbacks of that day the whole afternoon. To top it off, he hadn't seen Allen either, excluding this morning when they ate breakfast together, he assumed that Allen was learning some song that had caught his interest or something.

Ever since Lavi had 'taught' him how to sing, Allen had taken an unexplained interest in music. He particularly liked playing the piano.

Lavi sighed, and placed his hand on his chest before closing his eyes to listen to his heartbeat. He then turned to his computer. Stupid program. Why does it take so long to make? He banged his head on the computer table. Several times, in fact. Deeming it unhealthy for his well being, he decided to go have a short break.

He headed outside, only to see Allen scribbling at some music sheet over a small desk. Allen had noticed Lavi and greeted him politely.

Allen got up, walking toward him with the song sheet in his right hand. If Lavi had looked closer, he would have noticed that Allen had circled some parts of the song sheet in red. But he didn't, he was looking at Allen's eyes. They were emotionless, and so empty… Just like his a long time ago.

Lavi shut his eyes; he did not want his thoughts to drift back to his parents. Not now at least. Nevertheless, Lavi lost his concentration and found himself shrinking; looking at his mother leaving him on the streets at the age of four, when he was vulnerable to almost anything.

Warm tears flooded his cheeks as he watched her disappear with her new lover. How long has it been since he last saw her? Eighteen years?

Suddenly, he grabbed Allen tightly and pulled him close, craving human contact, even if Allen wasn't exactly human. He couldn't help but ask in a very soft voice, "What does my existence mean to you?"

When Allen didn't answer, Lavi started to panic. What if he really didn't mean anything to Allen, besides being his professor? He didn't want to be alone, not again.

Then he felt small hands patting his back, comforting him. There was a long silence before Lavi spoke again. "I'd programmed you to do this if I ever felt down, didn't I?" Lavi gave out a bitter laugh.

"Yes, yes you did." Allen replied bluntly.

* * *

**July 2****th**** 2023 **

Reporters were crowding at Lavi Bookman's gate. Somehow, information about him creating the first being with artificial intelligence was leaked.

"When did you first built it?" A thin woman with red spectacles asked coolly.

"Why did you keep your creation a secret?" A young man in jeans demanded, pushing his way through the gathering of twenty to thirty reporters and journalists.

"Do you have any idea have much this will affect modern technology? What valid reasons do you have for keeping this a secret?" A fat man inquired while glaring.

Other questions were being drowned out by other reporters, each shouting louder and louder to get his attention. Lights flashed as they took pictures shamelessly.

Lavi bookman enjoyed his peace; he did not, in any way, like being forced to speak unwillingly. In this situation, he did what an irritated man would do, he screamed furiously.

"Shut up! All of you! I'm going to make a statement and that's the only thing you'll get!" Lavi bookman announced. The crowd quieted down, eager to hear what he wanted to say.

The prodigy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down first. Accepting a microphone from a young Asian woman, he started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press," he spit out, not completely composed yet. "I would really appreciate it if you leave me alone. It is true that I have indeed created a humanoid with artificial intelligence, but I have no intentions of sharing this information with the rest of the world. And no one can make me. This is a personal decision; I do not care if you are not happy, just get the hell out," Lavi managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"Where is it?" A blonde lady with green eyes raised the question everyone was thinking.

"_He_ is safe with me in my home; now please disappear out of my sight," the genius answered impatiently. There was chaos.

"What do you mean that you won't give up the information to the world? Are you asking scientists to stop their research?" A grim man with a scar across his forehead exclaimed.

"Why do you call your creation a 'he'? Do you have some sort of attachment to it?" A chirpy red head asked.

"We would like to take pictures of it-" A male reporter's voice was covered by a barrage of questions.

"Enough! I will call security if I have to!" Lavi shouted as he stalked back to the house, ignoring the crowd who were still calling his name. He slammed the door shut. It has been a stressful day. Once he got his hands on the imbecile who sold out the news, he'll skewer him. The guy would wish that he'd never been born.

"How was it?" The reason for the disturbance outside asked respectfully. Lavi sat down on the couch, turning to face Allen, with an annoyed expression.

"Not well."

"I'm sorry," the humanoid offered in sympathy.

"I need to make a call," he told Allen who nodded and excused himself. It wasn't that Lavi minded, but Allen was a well-mannered person and insisted on doing so.

Fishing out a small hand phone that he always kept but rarely used, he called his only relative that cared about him. His Grandfather. The phone rang several times before someone picked up.

"Hey Jiji," Lavi said fondly. His grandfather had raised him after his mother abandoned him. This was the person who taught him about living and what came with it.

"You have caused quite a commotion over the world, you idiot," the familiar voice of his grandfather came from the phone.

"I know. Can you please step up on the security? The reporters won't stay away," Lavi requested.

"Of course they wouldn't. You created artificial intelligence, the greatest breakthrough in ages. I won't be surprised if famous scientists showed up at your doorstep."

"Sure. Then I can let them in and have a tea party. Wonderful," Lavi retorted.

"Mind your words, brat. I'll have it done by tomorrow. Take care," the old man said before he hung up.

Lavi Bookman grinned. Even though the old man insults him regularly, he could tell that he cared.

* * *

**July 9****th**** 2023**

Things had not died down. Every day, reporters and journalists from all over the world crowded at Lavi Bookman's gate. During that time, Presidents and influential people of all countries visited him to persuade him to hand over the information. Lavi would have none of it though.

Allen was ordered to hide in his room whenever uninvited guests arrived. It was very troublesome, really. Today was one of the better days. The reporters were still camping outside the mansion, but there were no visitors.

Currently, it was time for lunch. The helpers that carried food to them came in by the back door now. If the paparazzi saw them, the laboratory would be surrounded. Despite having to keep a low profile, they still managed to sneak enough platters of food in to keep both Lavi and Allen full!

"Good afternoon Miranda and Krory," Allen greeted them as he let them in.

The helpers politely greeted back. Pushing in the usual carts of food, the helpers quickly reached the kitchen and put the food there.

"How is the young master doing?" Miranda asked out of concern, careful not to drop any plates. She was a very clumsy person after all.

"Not very good, Lavi is quite stressed by the situation. What about outside?" Allen answered, helping them with the food.

"Here," Krory said as he handed Allen a newspaper that he tucked in his pants pocket.

"We're leaving now. See you tomorrow," Miranda bid Allen a farewell as both helpers left.

Allen waved them off and read the bolded headlines silently.

**GOVERNMENT HOPES THAT PRODIGY SCIENTIST WILL GIVE UP INFORMATION**

_An interview with the higher-ups reveals that the government is hoping for young genius, Lavi Bookman, age 26, to give up information about his discovered knowledge. _

"_We believe that if the harassing continues, Mr. Lavi Bookman will cave and hopefully give up the information. Or at the very least, the creation itself," A government official says. In response to this, our reporter, Tyki Mikk had shot back a question._

"_What if he doesn't? Will the government use force?" Our reporter asked._

"_No, we will not. Not even the government can ignore personal rights," the official had claimed._

_Further investigation has exposed that the government had made plans to legally acquire information from Mr. Lavi Bookman and to also use violence if the former did not work. _

_This is however, stopped by Mr. Bookman, who is Mr. Lavi Bookman's grandfather. Due to his influence, the government has cancelled these plans. _

Allen scanned through the article slowly. What if Lavi did hand him over to this 'government'? From his 'memory', he had deduced that he would not be treated nicely.

He wanted to stay, Allen thought as he headed outside to find his professor, who was currently sitting at the Sakura tree.

It was no longer a seedling. Lavi had taken good care of it for fourteen years now. It has grown about two meters tall, and half a meter wide. Its roots stretched far and his professor was resting under it.

"Hey Allen," Lavi said lazily when he noticed him.

"Good afternoon," Allen addressed sternly. Lavi blinked at the robot's tone before sitting up straight.

"Is something wrong? Did one of those fucking reporters climb over the gate again?" Lavi asked, slightly impatient though worried.

"No. I just wanted to ask you…" Allen trailed off as he handed the newspaper to Lavi. His professor accepted the article and skimmed through it. After finishing the offensive piece of writing, Lavi swore and threw the article on the ground. He lifted his head to face Allen, anger contorting his handsome features.

"Are you going to give me away?" Allen said emotionlessly before Lavi got a chance to speak.

"No, of course not! Not on my life! You are important to me, Allen-" Lavi proclaimed loudly, before going on and on about the reasons why he absolutely could not afford to lose Allen.

Allen just watched on, relieved as his professor continued rambling. He was going to be fine.

The Sakura tree's branches swayed, as if it was amused by the scene.

* * *

**September 14****th**** 2023**

The situation has been settled. Reporters have gone home and the world has calmed down. Finally, after three months, Lavi Bookman could relax.

The culprit had been caught too. It was his grandfather's secretary, Lulu Bell, who saw an update Lavi had sent on his grandfather's desk and found out of Allen's existence. Lulu Bell had taken action and hired Mimi to disguise as a helper and infiltrate Lavi's Mansion when one of the other helpers was sick.

Mimi had taken pictures of his lab and Allen, before handing it to Lulu Bell who in turn, sold the information to her cousin, Tyki Mikk, who was a reporter. Bookman had taken care of her. She was fired immediately, and his grandfather saw to it that she'll never get a job as a secretary again.

Lavi could finally get back to making the heart again.

* * *

**January 21****th**** 2033**

"It can't be," Lavi Bookman muttered as he looked through the program. All this work for nothing, he refused to believe it.

"It would be too much. Allen would…" Lavi stopped, unable to continue.

_The 'HEART' is a program that will run on for eternity. Except that there is one condition to load. If it were not based on what is called 'LIFE', finite base, it seems that it is not allowed to run._

Lavi double checked the program, depressed. Is there no other way? A loophole, perhaps?

* * *

**October 24****th**** 2070**

Lavi Bookman did not succeed. For him, time was not infinite. As Allen continued to exist in his sixteen year old self, Lavi had turned seventy-three about two months ago. Right now, Allen did not understand. It was still beyond his understanding.

The miracle's scientist knew that he was dying. He had contracted a terminal disease last year and he could feel death's breath. He knew it was coming today.

"Allen, I'm heading out," Lavi breathed out as he staggered out the door.

"Do you want me to assist you?" Allen asked, politely as ever. Lavi looked at his creation carefully, trying to memorize every detail.

"No thanks. I will be fine. You do not need to look for me," Lavi said tenderly, ruffling Allen's head, feeling the soft, white locks. He did not want Allen's last memory of him to be his death. Lavi limped out into the field, and did not stop when Allen inquired him for the final time.

"Are you dying, Lavi?" Allen questioned frankly from behind the door. Lavi did not turn around but continued hobbling towards the Sakura tree. It had grown taller and bigger. It definitely triggered many fond memories from before.

As Lavi settled down and leaned against the tree, he tilted his head to the laboratory. His creation stared back at him soullessly from inside. 'He doesn't understand what death means does he?' Lavi sighed, flashing Allen a wretched smile. The humanoid got his answer.

Trembling, Lavi fought back his tears. No one was there for him then: during his final moments. The only 'person' who was present couldn't feel. Allen looked on without emotion.

So Lavi waited, waited for death like a condemned man waits for his executioner. It was inevitable of course. Lavi Bookman was, after all, a human.

* * *

-insert the customary "review please" here-

-I.D.K


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own –man.

* * *

A few hundred years had passed. The humanoid remained cut off from civilization ever since his professor died. The lab that he resided in was once upon a time clean and tidy. Now, it was dusty and covered in spider webs with no sign of life.

In that time period, the humanoid had been thinking, thinking of the program that his professor had worked so hard to make for him before his death.

Looking out the window at the blooming Sakura tree his professor and him had planted a very long time ago, he wondered how long it had been since he had gone outside. The tree was now about five stories high and three meters wide. When was the last time he had stretched his mechanical limbs?

The humanoid stood up slowly, hearing several creaks from his arms and legs. He hesitated before heading out into the large backyard. Unlike a human being, even though he had been living in the dark for such a long period of time, he had not been blinded by the dazzling sunlight.

His grey eyes zoomed in on the changes that had been made to the field of grass. Lots of weeds had intruded the garden over the years without his professor tending to them after his death. Also, the humanoid did not miss the array of red roses that had grown under the Sakura tree.

The humanoid walked over to the tree in a slow pace, once again reminded of his professor. He couldn't get his mind over the matter. He came to a sudden stop in front of the tree and glazed up to its pink petals.

He had made a decision. Closing his eyes, he wished.

_I want to know what that person worked so hard on, until the end of his life, to make for me, that 'HEART'._

All of a sudden, he heard a loud click from the lab. The humanoid looked behind to see light coming from the old computer inside the lab. Carefully, he stepped inside. On the computer screen, he could clearly see the word 'HEART' under a program file.

He briefly recalled his professor's stern warning to not open the file.

"_Do not ever open this system, it might be too much for you," Lavi had said so softly._

But it was just too tempting. Without giving it a second thought, he grabbed the mouse. Moving the cursor to the file, he quickly clicked on the program. What was there to lose anyways?

One…

Two…

Three…

Nothing happened.

Allen sighed. He was foolish to think that anything might have even happened.

A certain feeling of something crawling up his legs made him look down. Wires. Five thick wires of different colors were slithering up his body, and now reaching his waist. He struggled wildly, trying to get himself free. Suddenly, he froze.

* * *

Allen's POV

I could feel the wires penetrating my being, connecting themselves with the core of my existence, my mechanical heart. For a second, there was nothing. I felt as if I hadn't been charged for days. I couldn't move. I hardly had the energy to think. The next thing I knew, everything came rushing back.

_New system undefined_

Ah! What was this thumping in my chest? My eyes widened in surprise… Surprise? There's something wet flowing down my cheeks, was that tears? I lifted up my small hands, watching them as they tremble. The thumping was accelerating so fast, that it was almost painful. I gripped my chest, when I finally realized what it was. A heart beat.

I felt my knees go weak, as I dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I couldn't believe it. Was this my desired 'HEART'?

A breeze came from outside the laboratory, bringing in the fallen, pink petals from the old Sakura tree. I turned my head to look outside. Instantly, I was overwhelmed by a thousand emotions. Happiness was the one that provoked me to run outside.

The light from the sun, the birds chirping, and the green scenery, there was a warm and bubbly sensation growing rapidly in my chest. Is this happiness? The corner of my mouth couldn't stop twitching.

And then, there was the Sakura tree. I looked in awe of its beautiful falling petals, resisting the urge to catch them before they touched the ground. This time, I didn't stop the twitching. I gave in and beamed. I spread out my arms, trying to catch the sunlight. It was bliss, and it just kept growing and growing so large that I could not contain it anymore. I was trembling in excitement. Lavi had tried to teach me this.

_I now know how to be happy._

I bent down, picking up the red roses, until I saw something gleam in the flowers. Pushing away some of them, I saw it. A skeleton. The roses I picked dropped onto the ground as I loosened my hold. That was when it all came back to me.

A long time ago I could remember myself watching my professor emotionlessly as he limped over to the Sakura tree. The neutral expression I had on my face when he sat down in front of the tree and flashed me that one last grief-stricken smile. His smile that had gradually faded as he laid still…

My professor, Lavi Bookman, never moved again.

Something fiery was building inside of me. Was it hatred? Guilt? Tears had started collecting in my eyes and later, pouring down my cheeks. No, the feeling was something else. My professor had died alone. And at that time, I had not cared. The previous warmth I've felt had disappeared completely, and all that's left was sorrow.

_I now know how to feel sad._

"Everything is so deep and painful!" I yelled as I clasped my chest, kneeling on the ground in front of Lavi's skeleton. I looked up at the blue sky, and let out another high anguished scream, attempting to get all that grief out of my chest. It had not worked. Still, I tried again and again…

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there, but I had already stopped shouting. I felt numb, and all I could do was cry. I shifted my position to lean against one of the Sakura tree's big roots, my legs pulled against my chest.

Now, I've finally begun to realize, the reason why I was created. Surely it's lonely to be by oneself, especially the human kind.

I, who lived like I was programmed. The professor, who watched me with a smile. 'Why did the professor look at me with such eyes?' I didn't understand it back then.

On this day, at this moment, all that was running through my head were the memories Lavi and I spent together. There was one in particular that caught my attention; the one where Lavi taught me to sing. Inspiration struck me. This time, I can sing these words for real. Clearing my throat, I sang:

_Thank you very much,_

_thank you very much,_

_for bringing me into this beautiful world._

_Thank you very much,_

_thank you very much,_

_for the days that you spent with me._

_Thank you very much,_

_thank you very much,_

_for everything you've given me._

_Thank you very much,_

_thank you very much,_

_I dedicate this song to you-_

I paused as something caught my attention. Something was appearing on the Sakura tree's trunk…

* * *

Lavi's POV

**October 24****th**** 2070**

I sighed. I knew I was going to die really, really soon. You know the saying, 'When you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes'? It's true. I'm dying at the age of seventy-three, an old man that should have had no regrets, and all I could think of was the times I spent with Allen.

As a scientist, I had more than my own fair share of miracles. When a normal man was only allowed one, I had two.

The first miracle was that Allen was born. Okay…not born, but created. Still, the success was a miracle! The second miracle was the time we shared. Well, that's not exactly a miracle, but it is to me. There was one more miracle that I had wished to fulfill before I die, but sadly that was not going to happen.

I stared ahead tiredly, my eyes snapped open wide as I saw a vision of Allen appear in front of me. I wanted to laugh, was my mind giving me what I want the most before I die? By creating an illusion? But wait… Was Allen crying?

_-you very much,_

_thank you very much,_

_for everything you've given me._

_Thank you very much,_

_thank you very much,_

_I dedicate this song to you- _

I couldn't believe it! It's really him. Allen was crying! Does this mean it worked?

And he's singing! It's so different from before. So full of emotion, it's the most enchanting thing that I've ever heard.

Allen finally seemed to have noticed me because he stopped singing. He looked straight at where I was sitting. Gray locked with Green. He reached out his pale hand, passing through the vision. I felt decades younger, fifty or so years to be exact.

On an impulse, I jumped through the vision, or rather, portal, and found myself falling on top of Allen.

Pushing myself off Allen, I glazed down at my body in wonder. I didn't look any older than twenty!

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at the side of my right wrist. Looking down, I saw a familiar mark. I didn't recognize it straight away, but when I did, all I could do was gape.

It was the bite mark I got when Allen had bit me while struggling to escape his much needed repair. I was most definitely my eighteen year old self right now! How can this be? This is scientifically impossible! But it is what it is. I, Lavi Bookman, have just grown fifty-five years younger and travelled into the future. Or what I think is the future. God had granted me my last miracle.

And Allen! My head snapped to the direction where Allen was rubbing his head with a dazed expression on his face. He looked so adorable! I preferred this to that emotionless face he used to have. I couldn't help but stare. He must have felt it because he turned to look at me suddenly, his cheeks turning the same shade as my hair.

He looked down, preventing me from seeing his cute expression. I didn't want that. I stood up swiftly, walking over to where he was kneeling, and held out my hand. Allen faced me, unsure whether he should accept it. I grinned in encouragement. His eyes glazed over, as if he suddenly remembered something.

Then, he did something that I've only dreamed of seeing in my sleep. He smiled. Allen smiled genuinely. It reached all the way up to his glistening eyes. And that is the most beautiful thing I've saw in my seventy-three years of life. My breath hitched, I could feel the blooding rushing up my cheeks.

Allen took my hand, lifting himself up. "Ah, I remember that wound. It's been such a long time, I'm so sorry Lavi." Allen said, eyes welling up with tears. "I shouldn't have bit you."

"No, no don't cry!" I quickly wiped away his fallen tears. He took a long look at his teeth mark on my wrist before suddenly flinging his arms around me.

"I've missed you," he whispered into my shoulder. Getting over the shock, I hugged him back, tightly.

"Yeah, me too," I whispered back into his ear. We stayed like this for a while, since neither of us seemed to want to let go. But eventually, Allen was the one to pull back. I wanted to whine at the lost of contact.

"I finally understand!" Allen blurted out. Before I could say anything, he took my hand enthusiastically and led me to the tree. He pointed at the falling petals using his free hand, his eyes shining with happiness. They were the brightest I've seen anyone have. I squeezed his small hand, making him direct his attention to me.

"Tag you're it!" I flicked his forehead before letting go of his hand and starting to sprint. He squeaked indignantly and chased after me. Apparently, I, being unused to being so young again, was easily caught by Allen after running around the field for a few times. He jumped me, causing us to fall to the ground in a heap.

"I caught you!" Allen announced, pinning me down.

"Oh really? How about this!" I retaliated by viciously tickling his sides without mercy. Allen laughed, laughed so hard that tears began gathering in his eyes. Laughter huh? Never in my life would I imagine this day would come.

This continued for a while. Although this few hours had been in bliss, I couldn't help but think the time was only limited. I had no idea when it would end. And because of that, I cherished every moment we spent together. I think Allen knows that too, as the sense of the inevitable lingered in the air.

When I was young, I used to spend a lot of time thinking about the feelings I felt towards Allen. The accelerating of my heartbeat around him, the blush that comes out every so often when I watch Allen during my free time. Was it possible to love something that didn't feel? I was very confused back then.

When I reached my late twenties, I was still in denial and tried to pass off the weird feeling as fatherly affection. Thirty and I could no longer deny it. I felt like such a pedophile back then. I knew it long ago, that I loved Allen. That was the reason why I worked so hard to make that heart for Allen. But even so, I did not succeed.

Now, this was a chance that only came once in a million lifetimes, I wondered whether I should confess.

It was almost time for the sun to set. Allen and I were picking roses under the Sakura tree and making them into necklaces. I finished mine and put it around his neck. He made his and tried to put it on mine, but it was too small and it got stuck on my head.

Suddenly, all the falling of the petals grew in number and I knew it was the end. If I was going to do it, it would be now. I shifted my position, making it so that I'll be staring into Allen's eyes. The eyes were truly the windows to one's soul. Allen's were resigned but contented.

I leaned over slowly but surely, watching as surprise appeared on his features, before finally, my lips touched his. His whole body stiffened. I was terrified. If he didn't feel the same, would I have ruined the moment by doing this?

Allen was unresponsive; I was disappointed but didn't show it. I was just about to pull back when he reached over to pull me deeper. This time, I was the one on shock. The kiss was sweet and long, no tongue, but neither of us minded.

When we finally stopped, I laced my fingers with his. They were warm, like a human's. I gazed back into his beautiful eyes and saw the unconditional love in there. I couldn't believe I was so lucky to be on the receiving end of that.

"I love you Allen," I said tenderly.

"I love you too," he replied softly but truly, and my heart started doing flips. We stared at each other, enjoying our last moments together. The butterflies in my stomach flitted around erratically and I didn't mind at all. I didn't have to now, now that I knew Allen loved me too.

I dreaded the moment my eyesight started blurring but at least I was at peace. This was the third miracle. I didn't need a forth one. A forth miracle wasn't necessary, I smiled. Closing my eyes, the gentle breeze caressed my cheek. With it, a trail of Sakura petals followed. In a second, it would all be over. I felt my body numb as I lost consciousness…

* * *

Normal POV

The warmth from Lavi's hand disappeared from the top of Allen's. In that transient moment, the humanoid witnessed his lover fade away with the wind. Lavi Bookman disappeared in a sweep of pink petals, leaving Allen alone underneath the Sakura tree. His life had ended along with the last miracle.

He gave Allen the inheritance of solitude and entrusted him the key to the miracle. It was a program modification. The humanoid corrected his own mind. It was a correction that became a chance to obtain the 'HEART'.

Yet, the miracle only lasted a fleeting moment.

Allen's lucid gray orbs slowly turned glassy and emotionless. He knew that his time was up. However, his face was filled with a smile. As the final moments of his life flashed before his blank eyes, he beamed.

The 'HEART' was far too big for Allen. Unable to withstand the weight, the humanoid shorted and never moved again.

Lying still on the patch of red roses, he truly looked like an angel.

"Thank you, Lavi..."

* * *

Keely: Phew! We got that over and done with!  
Izzy: Haiz, that took long. And we all know why~ ^^  
Dee: Oh boohoo. At least I helped out with the first chapter.  
Izzy & Keely: Pssshhh big deal. We helped out with that too y'knoooww! :P  
Izzy: *cough*you took a year to complete nothing*cough*  
Dee: WHATEVEERRR! D *turns to audience* Please review C:

-Izzy, Dee & Keely


End file.
